Car Trouble
by SilverTwilight19
Summary: What would happen if Rosette and Chrono got locked in a shed after trying to fix a car that Rosette crashed again? Well You'll have to read to find out! RxC fluff
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Chrono Crusade fanfic So sry if it isn't any good.

Disclaimer- I don't own Chrono Crusade. If I did Chrono and Rosette would have never died!

Enjoy

'Car Trouble"

It was a peaceful day at the Magdalene order. The sun was shinning, birds' chirping and everything seemed right. That was until; Sister Rosette Christopher went to give her mission report to Sister Kate. The head sister at the Order.

"You, WHAT!"

"I'm really, really sorry--"

"Sister Rosette this is the fifth time you have destroyed a car this week alone!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault!"

Sister Kate sighed. "Rosette you must be more careful. Next time the car could be completely destroyed."

The said person had a look of relief and confusion displayed on her face. "Thank you so much, Sister Kate. I promise it won't happen ever again."

"No."

Rosette looked confused. "You just said that--" Sister Kate looked Rosette directly in the eye. "You will be using the car you destroyed." There was a disturbing silence after that was said. That silence was broken by Rosette humorous laughter.

"Hehehehe, but Sister Kate, that car is gone. The tires are missing and I would need a new engine." She said in a matter-of -fact tone. "That is why you and Chrono will be helping the Elder fix it."

"WHAT!"

Chrono was so silent during the 'report' that one would not have noticed he was sitting in the corner of the room. "Sister Kate, with all do respect--" His sentenced was cut short by an un-ladylike curse from his blonde contractor.

The blonde looked at Sister Kate as if she had just agreed to bare the child of a devil. "You can't seriously be thinking _I _could be cable of _fixing_ a car. A _car_, ya know, the thing I wreck every time it is I my hands." Sister Kate looked Rosette in the eye. "I know" she said calmly.

Rosette gave Sister Kate a questioning look. _She can't be serious_, she thought, _Me, fix a car! Ha yea right. She must be inane. Thank god she doesn't have a gospel right now_. Rosette mentally cowered at the thought of Sister Kate on a rampage with two gospels in hand. Her some what freighting thoughts were cut off be Sister Kate's explanation on the whole ordeal.

"—that's why you will help the Elder with the car. Sister Rosette, money doesn't grow on trees, I'll have you know. We don't have the kind of money to replace broken cars right now. I mean, with the orphanage, the church and the other brothers and sister that work here. How do you think we pay you?"

"True, true—hey, wait; you don't even pay us—me. Are you telling me that you pay the others and not me? I'll have you know--"

Rosette would have finished if not dragged out by her crimson eyed partner. "Now, now Rosette. Come on, we can do it. I mean, how hard can fixing a car be, right?

"'How hard can fixing a car be?'" Rosette mocked Chrono.

"I get it, Rosette."

"No you don't. You're the one who said it would be easy and--" Rosette paused as she felt a draft from under her skirt. She looked down only to find the elder with his hand holding up her skirt, while he was looking at her bloomers.

"AHH, you stupid old pervert! Get back here so I can kill you with this wrench." The next few minutes Rosette was chasing the Elder around the room. The game finally came to a stop when Rosette seemed to be out of breath. 'You stupid old perv." She stated breathlessly.

"Now Rosette, I should get dome type of reward for helping you. That seemed to be the perfect thing at the moment. Who else could help you fix the car that you destroyed." "Yea, yea whatever. Your just lucky I'm so tried." She grumbled in response.

The two of them, Rosette and Chrono, had been sent straight to the Elders workshop after their talk with Sister Kate.

That was over four hours ago.

So far, they only got to replace the engine after two horrifying attempts. The first was a disaster when Rosette got angry at it. She was so mad that she ended up blowing the whole thing up with her gospel. The second attempt was not as bad, but still not any better. Chrono had tried to lift the engine with the help of the elder. Let's just say that a twelve year old and an old man isn't enough power to lift an engine. I the end, they managed to lift it without one of them dropping it, or Rosette blowing it up.

"So now all we have to do is attach the tries, right Elder?" Chrono asked with hope.

"Right you are me boy." With that said the elder disappeared into a storage closet.

"What do ya think he's doing now, Chrono?" Rosette asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Chrono responded as equally confused as his contractor.

Minutes later the Elder came out of his closet with three tires. He looked at the two before saying, "alright, here are the tires but--" His sentence was never finished because of the pleasant sigh that came from the blonde sister.

"Yes! Finally, we can put the tires on--"

"Rosette."

"—and then we can go get some dinner. Man, I am so hungry. I wonder what their serving for dinner? Maybe--"

"Rosette!"

"—its soup. I like soup. Ohh, and maybe there will be those little crackers that you dip in. They always get to mushy though, it's a shame. Really."

"ROSETTE!"

"What?" she said annoyed. Clearly she was annoyed that Chrono had interrupted her fantasy of the soup and crackers. "Rosette," Chrono started calmly. "There are only three tires." She looked at him dazed. "Yea, so?" "Rosette cars need four tires not three."

"Oh, -- hey. Are you trying to tell me we only have three tires?" Chrono gave her a look as if she were mentally retarded, and pointed toward the Elder. 'Duh' was all he said.

"Aw, man. There's goes my soup." She said disappointingly. "So how do expect me to tell Sister Kate that we never finished the car? 'Sorry Sister Kate we only had three tires and I didn't feel like missing soup night for dinner'. Yea, that's gonna go over real well with her."

"Well what do you suppose we do, sister Rosette?" Chrono asked mockingly.

"Ooo, don't try and turn this on to me, mister. You're the on who said it would be easy to fix a car."

"Well how was I suppose to know. I've never fixed a car before."

"Then don't tell me it will be easy, Chrono."

"I guessed."

"Excuse me!"

"WHAT!" they both shouted in unison.

The elder took this moment to explain himself. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted--" at this he accusingly looked at Rosette. "I only have three tires. The fourth is in the outside shed." Rosette and Chrono looked at each other. "Well" they stared, "what are you still doing here? Come on, go get it."

"What! Do you really expect a poor, old, defenseless man to go out and get such a heavy object? Besides, Rosette, you're the one who broke the car." The elder sated with fake innocence.

"Argh, that's stupid, right Chrono?" She turned her head hopefully towards her partner. "Well he does have a point." He murmured. "What? You're agreeing with him. Fine lets go get the stupid tire so I can go eat my soup and get Sister Kate off my back." With that said she turned, grabbed Chrono by the hand, and marched her way to the door.

As the elder stared at the spot where they had once been, he whispered to himself. "Oops, I forgot to tell them that if they shut the door it will lock. O well, now I'm off to dinner. O boy, I heard it was soup tonight." Happily he strolled towards he opposite door from which Chrono and Rosette had taken muttering things about 'soup', 'tires' and 'women's figures'.

"Chrono, do think we're going the right way?" Rosette asked.

"Of course we are." He replied. As soon as that was said, they turned to corner to see a small shed. The shed itself was no masterpiece. The windows were rusty, the paint almost nearly off and they door looked suspiciously odd, too. "Well now all we have to do is get the tire, and then we can go get dinner, right Chrono?" "Right."

The shed was darker then excepted, due to the rust in the windows. It was almost impossible to see anything, let alone a black tire. It was also a bit mess, and look like it hadn't been clean since forever. "How are we suppose to fine a tire in this mess?" Rosette questioned.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?" he questioned back. "I dunno, maybe cause you have like night vision."

"What are you talking about?" He gave her a look that told her he thought she was insane. "You're a demon. Your senses are like, what, a lot better then mine. Or did u forget, shorty?" She added as a joke. Thus an all out war started.

"WHAT, I'm not short. I'm taller then you." Chrono stated angrily. Rosette didn't reply. Instead she went up to him and stood with her back to him. "Well, turn around." He gave a confused look. "Just do it." She shot back. Cautiously he turned his back to her. When that was done she put her hand towards her back and felt for the top of his head. Several minutes later, and a few smart remarks later she turned to him and said, "See," she pointed to the space in between her breasts, "Your this much shorter the me."

'That's only 'cause I'm in my twelve year old form." He shot back hotly.

"Excuses, excuses," was her only reply.

"Yea, well at least I don't crash car into buildings" he muttered, though Rosette could still hear him.

"O YEA"

"YEA. You heard me!"

"Ya, know what--"

Her ranting was cut off by the slamming of the door. "Chrono are you there?" Rosette asked fearfully. "Yes," she heard, "I'm over by the door." He said quietly. She could have sworn she panic in his voice, but quickly dismissed that as if it were her own. "Well, then, open it already." She called out. Though, vaguely she thought something was wrong.

"I can't." Now she was sure there was something was not right. "And why not" she could tell instantly that she would regret asking.

"I can't," he repeated. "It's locked."

Well I hope that was pretty good for my first time. Please review cause then I will update.

Till next chapter

SIlvertwilight19


	2. Closet Prevert

Here's chapter two

Sry it took so long and Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

"What do you mean it's locked?" she asked hesitantly. Was he serious?

"I mean it's locked. As in it won't open," he mumbled, "or are you just as deaf as you are blonde." **(Sry to all the blondes sweat drops don't kill me)**

"WHAT" she screamed. "Being blonde has nothing to do with this! Besides, at least my hair is a normal color." She said with a smug look on her face. "Well duh," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not exactly the most normal person, ya know."

"True, but that's not the point right now. We have to find a way out" she said. "What? I'm not the one who started this" he shot back. "Yes you were. _Or are you just as deaf as you are blonde?"_ She mocked. "Fine, what ever. Can we just look for a way out?" he asked in defeat.

"Yes, lets."

"I'm exhausted."

They had been looking for a way out for about an hour now. They were now currently sitting on the tire that started this whole thing. They had tired everything, but just couldn't find a way out. When Chrono had found an open window to escape, let's just say all didn't end well.

_Flashback_

"_Well starts looking for a way out" Chrono said. He was still tense after being defeated in the last argument with Rosette._

"_Yea, yea come on shorty" Was her reply. He was tempted to lash out, but thought it was best they did not argue once more. Walking around the tire he tired to make his way to the other side of the shed. _Well, this sucks._ He thought as he looked at the space between them. Oh, it was about three feet. Very big, right? Not, but now that he was over here he noticed it was brighter over here then the other side. He looked up to find an open window. Yes they were saved! Now if only he could reach…. _

_He must of made a noise because a few seconds later he heard, "Chrono, did you find anything?" "Yea" he called back, though it sounded more like a yell due the amount of space between them. "It's a window, an open one." "Really" she said back, "sweet! Climb out"_

"_I can't." He said lamely. By now Rosette was next to him. "Why not?" He mumbled an answer but it was to low for her to hear._

"_What?" Again the same thing happened and again she asked him to repeat it. "I SAID I'M TO SHORT, OKAY!" There was a moment of silence between the two. It was shattered by a fit of giggles that came from the blonde._

"_Your –giggle- too –giggle- short- HAHAHA!" The giggles had become full blow laughs now. "Shut up." Was he lame respond to try and get her to stop giggling, though it didn't work. "At least I'm not blonde." He smirked. That shut her up real good._

"_Ahhh, again with the hair! Well, bring it on shorty."_

"_I already brought it, Blondie!" Oh, it was on. Let the name calling fight begin._

"_Shorty."_

"_Blondie."_

"_Midget."_

"_Car damaging freak" O that one hurt._

"_GRRR, Stupid short demon who is, um, really, really SHORT!" Rosette screamed the last part. She knew it was lame, but it as the only thing she could think of._

"_O Yea--"_

_Click_

_Both looked up to find the open window closed. "Look what you did!" they both shouted together. Thus, starting a new round of arguments._

_Flashback End_

So this is how they ended up here. No escape routes and a few arguments later they were sitting down, Rosette on the tire and Chrono a few steps behind though standing not sitting. They sat (well stood in Chronos case) in silence until it was broken by Rosettes stomach.

"Chornooo," she whined. "I'm soooo hungry." They had well missed dinner and it looked like it was about to get dark soon.

"I know Rosette" he mumbled. Meanwhile Chrono was thinking of ways they could get out of this stupid shed. He already discarded the idea of trying to open the now locked window. It looked as if it was sealed shut. Suddenly an idea came to him. What if both of them pushed the door…..?

"Rosette, lets try and push open the door." He knew he sounded insane. It was the only thing they could do now, though. "But, I'm to tried and hungry to get up." Was the response

"Fine, move then" He supposed that it wasn't very wise to try and move. When the window had closed, most of the light had gone. So, against all his demonly instincts, he began to move forward. Everything was going fine until he felt gravity take him down.

Oh, no. He knew this was going to end badly.

He waited for the pain to come, but it never came. When he felt it was safe to look he looked up to see angry blue eyes glaring at him. Now that he thought about it, the thing he landed on was very soft. He moved his hand slowly up; until it came in contact with the soft object he landed on. His eyes widened when recognized what it was.

He landed on Rosettes breasts.

He gulped…… He was so dead. He prayed she didn't have her gospel with her.

"What. Are. You. Doing.?" She strained out.

"Um, I'm sorry?" He stated nervously. Quickly he sought to get up. Of course once he heard the clicking of her guns, he knew he was dead.

God hated him. Oh, right he was a demon. Of course his prayers wouldn't be heard.

"Now, Rosette…. Um let's--"

"CHRONO" she screamed. "GET OVER HERE. YOU ARE SO DEAD"

It was a surprise no one heard the whimpers, screams and shouts and came to see what was happening.

Sister Kate hurried through the convent halls. She stopped when she stood in front of a door. She swung it open intending to find the person she was looking for.

"Drat, she's not here either."

"Who are you looking for, Sister?" Kate turned around, surprised to find the elder standing there with a grin on his face. "I'm looking for Rosette. Have you seen her? She wasn't at dinner, and I know that that girl would never miss a meal."

"I might know where she and Chrono are" he said.

"Please tell me." She started to sound desperate. Although she and Rosette constantly argued she still took a liking to the girl, not that she would ever tell anyone.

"I sent them to get a tire in the old shed, for the car she had to fix" he added quickly.

"What? Elder you know that the shed has never been used since a few years ago. The door is old and locks from the outside."

"O yes. I remember now."

Sister Kate resisted the urge to smack her forehead. Of course that's was why Rosette missed dinner, she was locked in a shed. _O, I hope she's okay,_ Sister Kate thought.

"Well, come on. Let's go." The elder gave her a confused look. "We are going to get Rosette and Chrono out of the shed."

The elder looked happy. "O good. Now I can get that invention I put in there a long time ago." Sister Kate just sighed. He always did have a one track mind.

So as they hurried through the hallways they one thing that was on Sis. Kate's mind was….

_I hope you didn't kill Chrono because of your lack of food Rosette._

Ha didn't see that thought coming did ya? And poor Chrono TT

Sorry if this chapter was short. I have a lot to deal with and my Grandmas sick so that caused sadness all around. I'll try to update ASAP but it might be awhile cause if school and visiting my Granny in NY

Anyway please review

Love always,

Silvertwilight19


	3. FInally out

**Hey sry I took so long to update. I've been busy and my grandma recently pasted away so…..yea **

**Anyway here's chapter three Enjoy!!**

_Car Trouble Chapter Three_

Rosette slumped down lazily. She was exhausted, from her fight with Chrono and her lack of food. It had been neatly four hours past dinner. Dinner was at five o'clock. By now, there little to no light in the little shed. Though Rosette would never admit it openly, she was a little afraid of the dark.

"Chrono" she exclaimed fearfully. She had to make sure he was still there, not because she was scared, heavens no, but because she was worried. I mean, after all, she had been a little harsh to him.

"What is it now Rosette?" his voice sounded harsh. _Is he still mad at me_, she wondered.

"I—I'm—I'm sorry, Chrono." She said. "For hurting you earlier" she added quickly.

"It's alright" His voice sounded distracted.

Meanwhile Chrono had been doing some deep thinking. _It's peaceful times like these that make you forget that there are demons killing anyone in site, _he thought to himself.

He could still remember the times when he was with Aion. So many deaths of both his kind and the humans, and he had been the cause. If only he had said no when Aion asked him…..his depressing thoughts were interrupted by the noise of soft whimpers.

"Rosette…" he said hesitantly. Was she okay? Did something happen?

"W-What?" She tried to sound brave, she really did, but her answer came out as a pathetic plea. "Are you alright?" She heard Chrono ask again, though this time she did not respond.

She could hear movement from Chrono's part of the shed. It didn't stop until she felt a presence in front of her. "C—Chrono?" How could he find his way in pitch black? Unknown to her she had spoken that last thought out loud.

"I have night vision, remember." He stated with a chuckle. This got a giggle out of, too. _Good,_ he thought _she's starting to feel better. _

"What's wrong Rosette? Are you hurt?"

She started to say something but stopped, as if she was embarrassed. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't laugh if it's embarrassing."

"Promise" came her timid reply.

"Of course"

"Well I, um, I don't like the dark." There, she had finally said it.

Chrono was confused. She had always been in the dark while fighting demons, and she didn't seem to be afraid, so why now? As if reading his mind she started to explain.

"Well back when I –we lived in the orphanage me and Joshua decided to play hide and seek. He was it first so I chose to hide in the broom closet. Only I had forgotten that the door locked on the outside, when you shut it. I had been in there for God knows how long and when Joshua never found me I started to panic.

"So to make a long story short I was trapped in a dark, small room for a really long time and ever since I've been afraid of really dark, small places."

By the end of her story Chrono could smell the scent of salt, which meant she was crying. When they, well she, were younger he would comfort her by pulling her into his lap and telling her a story. But, as fate would have it, he deemed that an unlikely solution.

So instead he crawled into her lap.

Rosette was shocked. Never had he done such a thing, ever! So either way she had to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting you" came his smart reply. "Yea know, like I did when we were younger."

She couldn't help it. She had to say it. "Yea, but you were taller and I was the one in your lap."

Chrono glared at her, even though he was sure she couldn't see it. "Do you want my help, or not?"

"Jeez, sorry, didn't mean to offend you oh, master." She said sarcastically.

Chrono sighed. He really was not in the mood for another fight. Instead of giving a smart comeback he replied softly. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"I—what?" She surely hadn't expected that. She expected a smart ass reply and thus would start another fight. Even so, she could never refuse a story. "Could you?"

He smiled "Sure."

"Once upon a time…"

**(I don't really feel like typing a story so just think of your favorite fairytale.)**

"….and they lived happily ever after" By the end of his story he found Rosette asleep under him. With a soft smile he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Smiling softly, he rested his head on her shoulder and drift to sleep.

"Hurry Elder, they could be dieing right now. Or worse, Rosette could have gone insane with no food!"

"Now, now Kate, there's no need to be over dramatic." Exclaimed the Elder.

She stopped. Maybe she was over doing it, just a little. "Sigh, I'm just worried."

"I know you are"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't make them go get that stupid tire." She said hotly.

"Well it wasn't my fault Rosette damage and perfectly good car" came his mocking reply.

Sister Kate sighed. Okay, maybe it was her fault that she had given Rosette a new car._ What was I thinking?_, she thought. Her self-hating thoughts were disturbed when the Elder said "Look, there it is."

Indeed he was right. There in the mist of the darkest, was a tiny shed. When they finally made it up to the shed it was the Elder that ventured to open he old door.

Though, when he did open it, he paused. "What are you waiting for?" Sister Kate exclaimed angrily.

"Shh, look" and she did.

What was inside had made her smile. Chrono was sleeping peacefully in Rosettes lap. His head was buried in the crook on her neck and his hand was intertwined with hers. Rosettes free hand was holding the purple braid that had fallen over Chronos shoulder and onto his chest. Both were sleeping soundlessly.

"What should we do?" The sound of the Elders voice broke her quite musings.

She smiled. "We'll come back and get them in the morning."

And that's what they did.

Though, if one looked closely they would see a small smile on Rosettes face and a smirk on Chronos as he tightened his grip on her hand.

**The End**

Well, this story has finally come to end. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story you guys are the ones who made me want to update this story. So……yea Hope you like it! O and don't forget to review

SilverTwilight19


End file.
